An electric power brake that brakes a vehicle by pressing pressing members such as brake pads or drum shoes to a rotary member such as a rotor or a brake drum using the rotation of a motor has been proposed as a brake system from the past. There is a need for the electric power brake to minimize braking force that exceeds the required braking force.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-56090 describes that the atmosphere temperature is detected to change a set current value proportional to the atmosphere temperature because the load applied to an actuator is increased at low temperatures and predetermined braking force cannot be obtained even if current corresponding to the set current value is supplied.